


And over the humming of destruction, all he can hear is music.

by RosadelValle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Hux is a sociopath but i love him unapologetically, Hux-centric, Starkiller Base, TW: Suicidal ideations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosadelValle/pseuds/RosadelValle
Summary: After his speech Hux started trembling, but not in fear and not of cold.Hux can feel his heart shakin with joy and his eyes filling with tears of ecstasy. His own tremor matching the planet's. There is a light in his chest that burns brighter than the sun and for a minute he isn't a man anymore: he is the Starkiller, he is every wire and machinery and piece of steel.A series of drabbles about everyone's favourite galactic charming sociopath.





	1. And over the humming of destruction, all he can hear is music.

_FIRE!_

 

The ground shakes and screams dreadfully while the beam erupst from its guts. Then the shock wave washes over the land and the whole universe goes silent, standing in awe at the red sky. The clouds are burning but the beam's blinding light is strong enough to pass through, it looks strong enough to light up the entire galaxy. That glistening brightness is the last thing that the inhabitants of the Hosnian system will see before plunging into darkness.

His soldiers stand at his feet in neatly organized rows, hundreds of eyes fixed on the flaming spectacle above them. Kylo Ren is watching too, his gaze utterly astonished and intensely cold at once behind the mask.

Hux can feel his heart shakin with joy and his eyes filling with tears of ecstasy. His own tremor matching the planet's. There is a light in his chest that burns brighter than the sun and for a minute he isn't a man anymore: he is the Starkiller, he is every wire and machinery and piece of steel.

 

_FIRE!_

 

Hux knows this day willl go down in history, the day a man could destroy a whole system with only the sheer force of his will, and brain, and the work of thousands of soldiers he organized. He can feel the taste of raw power in his mouth and the sweetness of it makes his body tremble under the coat. This is is what he will see before his death and what he was born for. And over the humming of destruction, all he can hear is music.

 

_I am a God_

 


	2. Frozen Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment he considers suicide, the idea of an honourable death shining bright in his tired mind. He sees everything with surprising clarity: Snoke doesn't care about the First Order and neither does Ren, there will never be another Starkiller and he will never be the undefeated young general again. He should sit under a tree, place his blaster under his chin and fire.

The ground shrieks as it crumbles, the frozen pines shaking and throwing ice and snow all around. The trees are infuriatingly dense and dark, an ominous crying presence. Hux never gave them much attention because he didn't need to: what really mattered to him was hidden in the core of the planet. The forest was just a dark spot in the  distance to be watched from afar. But now he is surrounded by frozen pines and snow, dazed by the cold and the rage. The planet is collapsing and the Starkiller is already gone, he only has a handful of minutes to recover Kylo Ren and escape from that hell.

For a moment he considers suicide, the idea of an honourable death shining bright in his tired mind. He sees everything with surprising clarity: Snoke doesn't care about the First Order and neither does Ren, there will never be another Starkiller and he will never be the undefeated young general again. He should sit under a tree, place his blaster under his chin and fire.

But then he spots Kylo Ren, defeated and bloody, a miserable pile of black rags. His childish face is partially disfigured. And well... there aren't many nice things Hux can say about his father Brendol, as a matter of fact he had him killed, but for sure he didn't raise a bitch. Suicide is too romantic and he's never been the sentimental type. Who the fuck is Snoke? Just another throat he si willing to cut. Who the fuck is Ren? A useful glorified hangman.

There is only one thing that really matters and it's not the Starkiller. It's the Order. There will be Order in the Galaxy one day and he will be its champion. He's gonna hold everyone safely in his hands and there will be no more collapsing planets and ugly rebels, only Order.

Hux takes Ren back to Snoke and waits.

 


End file.
